big_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Phil Nawrocki
Philip Nawrocki''' '(born July 8th, 1966 in Sunbury, Ohio) is an American voice actor, writer, animator and director. He is the co-founder of Big World and ShapeTales with Mike Vischer. He is also the writer and director for most of the Shapey Songs with Alvin segments. Voices * Alvin * Jerry Cylinder * The Circle * Pyramid #2 * Oscar * Jean-Claude Rectangle * Qwerty (''Bobby– The Little Sponge That Woodn't - Robin Could and His Not-So-Merry Maid) Director Episodes * Very Shapey Songs! * Madame Triangle * The End Of Silliness? * King Alan And The Giantesses * Ellen.. The Girl Who Became Queen * A Doddle's Tale (Dr. Juggle and Mr. Spy segment) * Hour of the Triangle * King of the Circles * Sherlock Holmes and the Golden Egg * Minasota Sylvester and the Search for Patrick's Umbrella (co-directed with Jeff Wahba) * Bobby- The Little Sponge That Woodn't * Sleeping Betty * Twas The Evening Before Christmas * The League of Unforgettable Shapes * MacAlvin and the Smelly Sock Battle * Shapes in Space: The Funnel Frontier * Circle Night Fever * Oval's Bark Films * Comma-Man: A ShapeTales Movie (co-directed with Mike Vischer) * The Emotions Who Don't Do Nothing Shapey Songs * The Combrush Song * Dance of the Triangle * Like My Mouth * Oh, Santa! * The Emotions Who Don't Do Nothing * The Song of the Pudú * Her Hamburger * The Laughing Doctor of the Alps * Belly Button * Goodnight Little Johnny * The Eight Polish Foods of Christmas Fun Facts * Phil states if he pick either fries or chocolate, he'll go for the fries. * Phil's favorite shows are "Downton Abbey" and "The Simpsons". * His favorite character from television is Sue Heck from "The Middle", as she's a human version of Alvin. * He used to have a pony tail. * He originally wanted to have a career in the medicine field, but he gave that up as the success of ShapeTales began to rise. * Is of Polish descent. * He has a bad back and he threw it out after sitting on a chair with a high hutch during production on Very Goofy Songs!. * Married to a Colombian woman named Lisa. * During the early years of ShapeTales, he was doing a lot of free lance work to earn money due to Big World not making a lot of money. * On the 2008 reprint of Where's Circle When I'm Afraid?, Phil Nawrocki did a message concerning the 15th anniversary of that show. * He has two kids: Ally and Philip Jr. * His favorite type of pizza is Canadian bacon and pineapple. * Around 1973 to 1989, Phil Nawrocki also worked as the official film editor and sound effects editor for the show, by the time Madame Triangle came out, he gave his editing jobs to John Wahba, in fact, the last ShapeTales related thing he ever worked on as an editor was for the sound "His Cheeseburger," in which he supported all of the after effects and audio editing, but John Wahba still did all of the sound effects. Works at Big World * Where's Circle When I'm A-Afraid? * Circle Wants Me To Entertain Them!?! * Are You A Muppet? * Issac, Tyler and Gabriel * Jimmy Neutron and the Giant Robot * The Mater That Surfed Christmas * Very Shapey Songs! * QBT Alvin! And The Green One-Eyed Monster From Underwater! * Timmy and the Humongous Structure! * Madame Triangle * The End Of Silliness? * QBT Alvin and the Gruesome Robot * King Alan And The Giantesses * Ellen.. The Girl Who Became Queen * 3-2-1 Walruses! * Stanley The Gentle Robot * The Ultimate Shapey Song Countdown * Heroes of the Bible! * Comma-Man: A ShapeTales Movie * Comma-Man Sing-Along Songs and More! * The Oval of Christmas * QBT Alvin: The Cartoon Adventures * The Awesome World of Shape-Tainment! * The Ballot of Miss Georgia * An Easter Carol * A Doddle's Tale * Hour of the Triangle * Dan and the Great Cookie War * Minnasota Sylvester and the Search for Samuel's Combrush * King of the Circles * Sherlock Holmes and the Golden Egg * QBT Alvin and the Bad Hexagon * Richard: Bunny Warrior * Dome and the Big Escape * Circle Made You Special * The Fantastic Blizzard of Zo's * The Emotions Who Don't Do Nothing * Lessons from the Shape Caper * Huckleberry Alvin And Circle Sawyer's Big Donkey Rescue * Abe The Record * Minnasota Sylvester and the Search for Patrick's Umbrella * Saint Petersburg: A Story of Joyful Giving * Shapey Little Thing Called Love * Bobby- The Little Sponge That Woodn't * Sleeping Betty: A Girl After Circle's Own Heart * It's a Beautiful Light * Happy Together! * Twas The Evening Before Christmas * ShapeTales Live! Sing Yourself Shapey * Twilight Sparkle and Her Stepsisters * Alvin Learns to Listen * Jimmy Lends a Helping Hand * The Little Drumstick Man * ShapeTales in the House * If I Sang A Shapey Song * Robin Could and His Not-So-Merry Maid * The Ponyless Princess * Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! * The League of Unforgettable Shapes * Lettuce Love One Another! * The Little Shack That Stood * MacAlvin and the Smelly Sock Battle * Merry Alvin and the True Learning About Christmas * Shapes in Space: The Funnel Frontier * Circle Night Fever * Beauty and the Seats * Oval's Bark * ShapeTales in the House * ShapeTales in the City * Alvin And The Museum * Riddler On The Roof * QBT Alvin and the Demon Suit